unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
UnMarioWiki:Other Stuff
You can add stuff here that probably doesn't fit in with the rest of the wiki. If you've got fanfics or stuff like that, here's the place. Remember that it has to be Mario-related. Some things may also go here. Example Header *(enter information about "Stuff" here) *(enter link to "Stuff" page here or type Upcoming and, if you have it, the date. If consisting of multiple pages, link to an index, like this: ) *(enter creator or creators) *(enter whether allow others to edit your project and if unspecified, the author automatically allows others to edit his or her work) *(enter some categories/keyowords, so that one can press ctrl+F to search for it) The Game™ Original version *A Choose-Your-Own Adventure RP! *The Game™ *Smiddle *Allows edits *''Game'', RPG, CYOA Murder Mystery Mansion *A (more serious) spin-off of The Game *The Game: Murder Mystery Mansion *Waluigi Freak 99 Linkzelda1234 *Doesn't allow edits *''Game'', Murder Bank Robbery *A (more seriously) spin-off of The Game. Instead of an murder mystery, a rob mystery. *The Game: Bank Robbery *Arend *Allows edit. *''Game'', Robbery. The Game 4 *Another Game, this time with more things... *The Game 4 *Mr.Guy *Allows edits. *''Game'', RPG, CYOA The Game 5 *Even more! UMW Characters included! *The Game 5Upcoming. *CDiGanon *Allows edits. *''Game'', RPG, CYOA THE BIG GAME!!!! *Another Game THATS MUCH COOLER!!!!! *THE BIG GAME!!!! Spongeboban *Allows edits *''Upcoming'', Game The Game 6 *All Characters from the Mario, Zelda, Sonic, and Kirby are here. No DK people, they have no life. */The Game 6 *68071 *Allows edits. *''Game, RPG, CYOA'' War Of The Worlds *A fan-fic starring mario, basedon the famous book/movie! *The War Of The Worlds *Isyou *Doesnt allow edits *''Fan Fic'', War, Worlds Furby Call *Very funny. *UnMarioWiki:Other Stuff/Furby prank phone call *Isyou *Done, doesnt allow edits *''Furby'' Prank Kill Pika-Poké-QUIZ!!! *Test your skills! Are you a partly Pokéfan? *Pika-Poké-QUIZ!!! *Arend *Already Done *''Quiz'', Pokémon. Mario's Adventure: An RP Original One *An RP where you can pretend you're a Mario character! *'Mario's Adventure'™ *Paper Jorge *Allows edits *'Game' RP Mario's Adventure 2: The Madness of Nim-Nom *A RP where you can pretend you're a Mario, Zelda, Sonic, Kirby, or Wario character! Upgrade. *Mario's Adventure 2 *68071 and Luigi992 *and Allows edits *Game, RP Mario's Adventure 3: Return of the Sovereign *You can pretend to be a Mario, Metroid, Zelda, or any character!!!!!! *Allows edits *Mario's Adventure 3 *By Marc122! Mario's Adventure 4: Not Starring Mario *Pretend to be anyone from a movie, TV show, video game, or wiki! *Edits are allowed! *Mario's Adventure 4 *By Oobooglunk Mario's Adventure 5: The T-5002 *Pretend to be anyone from a movie, TV show, video game, or wiki! *Edits are allowed! *Mario's Adventure 5 *By Marc122 Mario's Adventure 6: The Day Cartoon Network and "Sidekick" Stood Still *Pretend to be anyone from a movie, TV show, video game, or wiki! *Edits are allowed! *Mario's Adventure 6 *By Marc122 Mario's Adventure 7: Secrets Revealed *Pretend to be anyone from a movie, TV show, video game, or wiki! *Edits are allowed! *Mario's Adventure 7 *By Oobooglunk Mario's Adventure 8: From Bad to Worse *Pretend to be anyone from a movie, TV show, video game, or wiki! *Edits are allowed! *Mario's Adventure 8 *By Marc122 Mario's Adventure 9: Presidency and Simulation Troubles *Pretend to be anyone from a movie, TV show, video game, or wiki! *Edits are allowed! *Mario's Adventure 9 *By Marc122 Mario's Adventure 10: From What We Left Off *Pretend to be anyone from a movie, TV show, video game, or wiki! *Edits are allowed! *Mario's Adventure 10 *By Marc122 Mario's Adventure 007: In Dr. Robotnik's Lair *The epic 007-themed RP so awesome it's a must read! *Edits are allowed! *Mario's Adventure 007 *By Marc122 Mario's Adventure 007 Part 2: Into GMOD *The GlaD continuation to the previous epic adventure! *Edits are welcome! *Mario's Adventure 007 Part 2 *By Marc122 Mario's Adventure 007 Part 3: Team Fortress Fiasco 2 *An epic conclusion to Mario's Adventure 007. *Edits are welcome! *Mario's Adventure 007 Part 3 *By Marc122 Mario's Adventure 11: Production *See the production of the Mario's Adventure in RP form. *Edits allowed! */Mario's Adventure 11/ *By Marc122 Mario's Adventure 12: The Evilest Trick in the Book *The main Mario's Adventure series returns in full force, featuring Dr. Robotnik and The Official Handbook to Chuck Norris! *Edits are encouraged! *Mario's Adventure 12 *By Oobooglunk Mario's Adventure 13: Reunited *Over a year has passed since out last adventures. Our heroes get back together after one big threat looms over once more! *Edits are encouraged! *Mario's Adventure 13 *By Marc122 Mario's Adventure Interactive Mario's Adventure Interactive: Original *A interactive game that is based on Mario's Adventure Original. *Choose to play as any Mario character, any Cartoon Network character, or any character unique to the UnMario or UnAnything Wiki Mario's Adventure 2 Interactive *Based on the original Mario's Adventure 2. *Choose to play as Mordecai and Rigby or Sovereign Blargatron *Allows edits Mario's Adventure 3 Interactive *Based on the original Mario's Adventure 3. *Choose to play as Cyborg Mordecai or T-5001 *Allows edits Quizzes * A collection of user edited quizzes *Quiz *Smiddle *Allows new pages, and edits if the quiz owner says so *''Quiz'', quizzes The Adventure's of Mario and Ronald Mcdonald *The Adventure's of Mario and Ronald Mcdonald *MR.Man *Dosen't Allow Edits *Upcoming The super rpg like adventure The super rpg like adventure allows edits. user:Zombieluigi UN-mario: beat up ghouls! UN-mario: beat up ghouls! accepts edits! Super Mario MMORPG *Design your own character using all species (Toad, Yoshi, Koopa, etc.) from all the media up to date. (I mean ALL!!) Then you get to enter the Mushroom World and you have to embark on a jounery to save the universe, and with Rosalina's help you have to battle Luigi, Waluigi, the Shadow Queen, Kamek, and Mr. L. *Super Mario MMORPG (under construction) *68071 *allows edits *''MMORPG, Super Mario, Super Mario MMORPG, Mario'' Dry Bones Rampage *Oh No, the Dry Bones are taking over the Mushroom Kingdom. Help Mario and Peach defend their homeland while sending toads, paragoombas, bullet bills and other species to help them in this action packed RPG. Beware of Shadoo... (no Waluigi, Wamario, Watoad, etc. They suck. And No DK series and any other series except for Mario series, Zelda Series, and Kirby Series. ) *Upcoming *68071 *Allows edits *''RPG, Action, Awesome'' Nim-Nom's Evil Destroying Of The Worlds! The Original One: *Awsome! *Allows Edits! *Upcoming *Ladybug68 * Oh No! Nim-Nom took over TOAD TOWN! Play as guys from Metroid Games(I MEAM SHAMES!), Mario Shames, Kirby Shames, and Starfy Shames. *Nim-Nom's Evil Destroying Of The Worlds! The Sequel: *Awsomer! *Allows Edits! *Upcoming *Ladybug68 *Oh My Giga Bowser! Nimmy(Nim-Nom) Returned! He Now Has TWICE The Nimabilities And TWICE The Nompowers!(0h, yeah, this time youre helping Nimmy.) ??? (Title not decided yet) *An Adventure RP *Upcoming (Aiming for Q1 or Q2) *Sonnyb123 *Allows Edits (On some parts, no) *??? *NOTE: The game was in development since 3/16/13 and Sonnyb123 is planning to make a demo on 3/17 or 3/18 Mario's Pointless Adventures (Starring You and Mario) *Your typical Mario RPG *UnMarioWiki:Other Stuff: Mario's Pointless Adventures *What? *Doesn't Allow Edits *''Game, RPG, Mario'' UnMarioWiki Other stuff: Adventure version *Will be an interactive version of the page your looking at! *Upcoming!(Coming sometime tomorrow!) *Gumball watterson1022 *Allows edits! *No keywords available at the moment. Captain crap saves the toads * Will be a parody roleplay of the best movie ever!(Cool cat saves the kids) * Coming soon * Another one of those fans * Allows edits! * Captain crap the coolest toad ever has to stop bowser from being annoying!You can be side characters or other annoying guys. * Rpg,parody,mario,captaincrap Mario does Random Shit: The Game * This game is just Mario doing random shit, but it is a game. Wut doo ya expect, nigga? * Mario does Random Shit: The Game * SSF2Bloopers * Edits are allowed because this is just Mario doing random shit, so I don't really care. * NOTE: I'm not editing this anymore due to stupid little kids who can't handle swear words. Do whatever you want with it. * Random Shit, Mario Does Random Shit, Random Shit The Game